


The Scientist [Podfic]

by Pod Person (Sandini)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Child Death, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaster Headcanons, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Life and Times of W.D. Gaster, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandini/pseuds/Pod%20Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters have been sealed underground after the war with humanity. The new Royal Scientist, Dr. W.D. Gaster, thinks he can do something about it.</p>
<p>Follows the life and eventual downfall of the man who speaks in hands.</p>
<p>Podfic of talkingsoup's story, The Scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientist [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301182) by [talkingsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingsoup/pseuds/talkingsoup). 



Due to the story's length (a healthy 5 1/2 hours) only the first two chapters are available without download. The story in it's entirety (all 10 chapters) can be downloaded via the links below.

Soundcloud (only the first 2 chapters. In case the embedded player isn't working) - [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-593427357/the-scientist-ch-1-2)

Mediafire (all 10 chapters) - [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z4iz69otdcxb6z6/The_Scientist_complete_%28ch_1_-_10%29.mp3)

GoogleDocs (all 10 chapters) - [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-i7u5BlxcNfWjZUV0RPUEU4bEU/view?usp=sharing) or [here](http://www.driveplayer.com/#fileIds=0B-i7u5BlxcNfWjZUV0RPUEU4bEU&userId=105443440456757036252)

Music is [Gaster's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB8o_VdvFpk) by Toby Fox. This link is to the extended version on YouTube by Elu Tran.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to make, so I hope you enjoy listening to it.
> 
> Don't forget to check out the original story (link up top), and comment and kudos if you liked it (I live for those).
> 
> And thanks for listening!


End file.
